1961moviesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Little Mercury Part 2 - Artemis' Concert (The Daughters of Professor Oak)
Characters: * Harold the Sea Horse - Pikachu (Pokemon) * [[King Triton]] - Professor Oak (Pokemon) * Aquatta - Misty (Pokemon) * Andrina - Amara/Sailor Uranus (Sailor Moon) * Arista - Kodachi Kuno (Ranma 1/2) * Attina - Akane Tendo (Ranma 1/2) * Adella - Molly Baker (Sailor Moon) * Sakuar (Carpt Sakura) Transcript: * (Fish Trumpets appears then comes a Eltric Mouse Pokemon with red cheeks Black Noose Brown strip on his back his name is Pikachu) * Pikachu:His royal highness,Professor Oak! * (a scientis with Grey-brown hair Black Eyes He and a Teal Mertail with Crown and trident and ride twos dophines driving shell and his name is Professor Oak when ''shoots his glowing trident into the sky. Sparks fly out and shower down on the crowd, causing them to cheer in excitement.)'' * Pikachu:And presenting the distinguished court composer, Horatio Thelonious Ignatius Constancius Artemis * (A White Gaurdian Cat white Blue Eyes and a Crescent Moon on His Forehead his name is Artemis and he is Pulled by '' pulled by two seahorses. His with Shell too)'' * (Pikachu Swim fast making Artemis onto the reins) * Professor Oak:I'm really looking forward to this performance,Artemis * Artemis:(''laughing'') Oh, Your Majesty! This will be the finest concert I have ever conducted. Your daughters, they will be spectacular! (''He is turned upside down in his shell.'') * Professor Oak:Yes, and especially my little Amy. * Artemis:(''turns himself right side up'') Yes, yes. She has the most beautiful voice! (''to himself'') If only she'd show up for rehearsals once in a while. * (Artemis'' lands on the stage, puts his umbrella away, and straightens his coat. Then he pulls the music sheet out from his shell and proceeds to the podium. He looks up to see if there is anything going on. But nothing is happening. So Artemis taps the conducting stick three times, smiles, and directs the orchestra.'') * (''Three clamshells soar up as the bubble curtains part. The clamshells open, revealing six mermaids - two in each clamshell.'') * (The First Mermaid is a Red-Haired girl with Pontail teal Blue Shell Bra Her Name is Misty) * (The Second Mermaid is an Girl with Short Blonde Hair Blue Eyes and Has a Purple Mertail and Shell Bra and Her name is Amara) * (The Third i Mermaid is Teenager has Black Hair Brown Eyes with Pontail and has Red Mertail and Red Shell Bra Kocahi Kuno) * (The Fourth Mermaid has Blue Short Hair and Brown Eyes Orange Mertail with Orange shell bra and Crown she is the elderst of the sisters her name is Akane) * (The fifth Mermaid has Brown-Red Hair Teal Eyes and she is Olive Green Mertail and shall Bra her name is Molly Baker) * (The Six and last Mermiad is Has Brown Hair Green Eyes she has a violet Mertail and Shell Bra Her name is Sakura) * Amy's Sisters: ''Great father who loves us and named us well Misty'' * Misty:''La la la'' ''La la la'' ''La la LA!'' * Amy's Sisters:Amara * Amara:''La la la'' ''La la la la la la la la la LA!'' * Amy's Sisters:Kodachi * Kodachi:''La la la!'' * Amy's Sisters:Akane * Akane:''La-a la la!'' * Amy's Sisters:Molly * Molly Baker:''La la la!'' * Amy's Sisters:Sakura * Sakura Kinomoto:''La la la LA!'' * Amy's Sisters:(''as a giant clam soars up behind them'') ''And then there is the youngest'' ''In her musical debut'' (''vocalizing'') ''Our seventh little sister'' ''We're presenting her to you'' (''vocalizing'') * (''Cut to behind Artemis, who is still conducting. He turns his head at Professor Oak and grins at him.'') * (''The cut to Professor Oak'' ''who is full of anticipation of seeing his seventh-born daughter.'') * Amy's Sisters:''To sing a song that Squidward wrote'' * (Cut to Amy's sisters ''Her voice is like a bellas they all gather around the clam as it opens.'') * Amy's SIsters:''She's our sister, Wen-'' (''The open clam is revealed that Amy is not at the concert.'') * (Amy's Sisters gasp ''all gasp in surprise that Amy is absent.)'' * (Artemis gasps. ''too. Then he drops the conducting stick and grimaces in fear.'') * (Professor Oak is Furious as his trident glows and his eyes turns blood red with anger) * Professor Oak (enraged) AMY!!!! Gallery: